Kidnapped
by DarkEntity1414
Summary: When Audrey is kidnapped by a person from Nathan's past he realises his true feelings for her.   PREVIEW- Nathan's eyes filled with tears as he heaard the quiet whimper that he knew had come from Audrey.
1. Bad Feeling

_*With Nathan*_

_Nathan had had a feeling of dread since Audrey had walked into work._

"_Be careful Audrey. Bye." He called after her._

"_Stop worrying Nathan I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow." She chuckled softly._

_Nathan saw her disappear into the street. The dread in the pit of his stomach intensified majorly and he sprinted after her "Audrey?" _

_His response was the silence of the night thinking she was on her way home he walked back to the precinct not noticing the large black sinister van that resided in the shadows._

*With Audrey*

"Stop worrying Nathan I'll be fine. See ya tomorrow." She chucked softly.

She walked out of the precinct and was instantly met the cold chill of November, she shivered and pulled her thick coat tighter around her body.

She walked closer to her car and pulled out her keys. All of a sudden pain erupted in her head and she fell to the ground her keys shot slightly under her car.

The last thing she felt was a large figure pick her up and throw her into a van then darkness was casted over her.

_*With Nathan*_

_When Nathan rolled into the precinct the next morning he noticed the lack of a certain blonde haired woman he had secretly been crushing on. He flipped his phone out and quickly dialled her number._

*With Audrey*

The vibrating in her pocket woke her up she groaned loudly and tried to grab her phone only to find her hands were tied behind her.

The large grey door suddenly swung open. Audrey squinted at the harsh light that had now entered the room.

"Shall we worry Nathan a little bit?" the person who had entered the room said in a menacing tone.

_*With Nathan* _

"_Nathan." Audrey's voice floated through the speaker like an angels._

"_Audrey thank god. Where are you. You're late. It looked like my dad was gonna have a coronary when I said you weren't in."_

"_Nathan shut up. I need you to erm feed my cat."_

"_You haven't got… Ohhhhhhhh. Oh shit. Do you know who by?"_

"_No. I didn't stop to ask what his cat food was called. I didn't have the time."_

_The next sound that broke through the speakers broke his heart._

*With Audrey*

"No. I didn't stop to ask what his cat food was called I didn't have the time."

The man that had kidnapped her snatched the phone off of her and backhanded her. Though she had went through hell through her childhood, nothing could stop the whimper of pain that passed her lips.

_*With Nathan*_

_Nathan's eyes welled with tears as he heard the quiet whimper that he knew had come from Audrey._

"_Hello Nathan. I believe I have a friend of yours."_

"_When I find her I'm gonna kill you." Nathan spat "If you hurt her again I will find you and I will kill you."_

"_Nathan that takes the fun out of everything."_

*With Audrey*

Audrey's body hurt. She had been with the insane man for 8 hours and she knew that she had a few broken ribs, a broken wrist and a fractured clavicle. She ached from head to toe.

"Hurry please Nathan." She thought desperately.

The man walked back in "Right lets carry on now my dear."

He opened the bag he had brought in with him and emptied the contents near her.

_*With Nathan*_

_Nathan's phoned chirped and he quickly answered the call._

"_Hello Nathan. How are you?" _

"_I'll be a lot better when you let Audrey go."_

"_Well I've got a few more things concerning Audrey that I need to do before I even think about even letting her out into the middle of nowhere."_

_Before Nathan had time to answer a pain filled scream filtered through the phone._

"_You sick bastard what have you done to her? I will find you and I will kill you."_

_Another scream was heard through the phone._

"_I have done nothing. I think what is causing your precious Audrey such pain is the python I put in the room with her. I think it just bit her." _

"_You sick bastard let her go. Swap her for me please."_

"_Now Nathan we both know that's not going to happen. You can't feel pain. I want to cause you pain and this how I'm causing you pain."_

*With Audrey*

Audrey knew when Nathan found her she would have a few new fears. 1) Basements 2) The dark and 3) Snakes.

She could feel the snake slithering up her leg, she unceremoniously shuddered and jerked her foot. She felt the snake bear it's teeth into her leg and unwilling she screamed in pain. Faintly she could hear Nathan shouting down the phone at the crazy man that had kidnapped her.

The Python bit her leg once more again triggering a scream.

"You sick bastard." She heard Nathan shout.

_*With Nathan*_

_Though the chief bullied his son, he loved him and was always able to tell when something was bothering him. _

"_Nathan. What's wrong? Audrey's still not here. I'm putting her on desk duty when she finally rolls in."_

"_She's been kidnapped." _

"_Nathan, are you sure?"_

"_Yes I've been told by the guy who kidnapped her, she told me. I've heard him hit her, I've heard her scream in pain when she was bit by a python. Yeah dad I'm sure."_

_Garland Wournos audibly gasped he knew that if anything happened to Audrey Nathan would never be the same._

"_Right what have we got so far?"_

"_He's using Audrey to get to me. So I think maybe I've irked him."_

"_This is gonna be a long day."_

_Nathan's phone chirped. _

*With Audrey*

"Audrey? Is that you?"

"Yep." She whispered " I took my phone from him I managed to free my arms."

"Ok Audrey you need to keep the phone on. Your friend Agent Howard is here and he's brought with him a tracker. We're gonna find ya and when we do I'll take you out for some pancakes. Okay?"

"Yep that's fine. I can see a window, I'm gonna try and get out."

"Ok but be careful. Don't do anything to daredevilry ok?"

"Ok please hurry Nathan I'm tired I want to go to bed. I've been up for 48 hours."

Audrey stood and walked to the window. She stood on a box that was positioned directly underneath the window and pushed the window. She was relived and a little suspicious when the window opened effortlessly.

She carefully climbed out of the window, she winced as she jostled her painful arm.

_*With Nathan*_

"_Come on, come on." Nathan muttered under his breath as he scrutinized the monitor screen "Come on let me find let me bring her home."_

"_Pinocchio what's going on?" Duke asked as strolled into the precinct "Where's Audrey? I want to ask her something."_

_Nathan growled and looked at Duke "Not now I haven't got the time or patience to deal with you."_

"_Where's Audrey Chief?" _

"_She's missing." _

_Duke looked shocked "Erm ok do you need any help?"_

_Everybody looked at Duke surprised by the concern that Duke had just displayed._

"_The more the merrier." Agent Howard said._

*With Audrey*

Audrey had managed to get herself out of the small basement window. She looked around and noticed the large woods to her left. She limped over to it and walked in the mouth of the wood.

"I knew you'd find away out." Her kidnapper shouted.

"Oh shizz." Audrey thought.

"You can run but you can't hide."

"Wanna bet."

Audrey heard an engine start.

"He's on a motorbike." She thought.

Audrey forgetting all of her pain began to run she weaved through around the large tree trunks.

_*With Nathan*_

"_We got her location. She's in the wood just by the Solmon's mansion. It looks like she's going toward the middle._

"_Right, let's go get her." Agent Howard said._

_The chief could tell from a glance at Nathan that the weight that had burdened him since Audrey had gone missing had decreased a little bit._

_The group moved outside to the patrol car and Agent Howard's rental. They started their engines put on the sirens and drove rapidly to Audrey's location._

"_Please god let her be ok." Nathan prayed silently "Please. I love her. I want her safe."_

_Within 15 minutes they were at the large wood. _

"_This is Chief Wournos. I need back up to the wood by the Solomon's mansion ASAP. We have an officer being held hostage repeat we have an officer being held hostage." _

*With Audrey*

Audrey ducked as a bullet propelled through the trees and narrowly missed her. Her leg ached and her lungs burned. Her more serious injuries were not hurting at all due to the copious amount of adrenaline that was coursing through her veins.

"I'm gonna feel this for weeks after." She thought as something caught her eye she slightly turned her head left before beginning to run towards the blue flashing lights she could see. "Gotta keep going. Gotta get to Nathan."

_*With Nathan*_

_A gunshot echoed through the quiet wood Nathan looked toward the woods a look of sheer horror on his face._

"_We need to find her." The group of police officers moved quickly towards the wood. _

"_Audrey!" Nathan shouted as he ran "Audrey!"_

*With Audrey*

"Audrey!" Nathan shouted as he ran "Audrey!"

"Nathan." Audrey whispered breathlessly as she changed the direction she was running. Finally her eyes locked on the tall figure of Nathan Wournos. Finding her voice she shouted "Nathan!"

He turned and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his partner running towards him. When she was close enough he took her into his arms and whispered "Audrey I was so worried."

_*With Nathan*_

_He turned and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his partner running towards him. When she was close enough he took her into his arms and whispered "Audrey I was so worried." _

_Lightly he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, Audrey relaxed slightly before pulling away._

"_We need to move. He's on a motorbike." She said softly. They began to walk, Nathan lightly slung an arm around Audrey's shoulders._

_He was shocked when he saw the ground rushing up to his face then his blood chilled as the silence of the wood was once again broken by a loud boom._

*With Audrey*

"We need to move. He's on a motorbike." She said softly. They began to walk, Nathan lightly slung an arm around Audrey's shoulders.

Audrey's eye was caught by movement in the bushes in front of them with all her might she pushed Nathan to the forest floor before the loud bang resounded around them. She crumbled to the floor beside Nathan.

_*With Nathan*_

_Nathan looked around once the gunfire had ceased. He spotted Audrey and crawled to her before he lightly flipped her over._

"_Oh god Audrey." He said as his eyes caught the crimson colour that was rapidly growing on her top. He took his jacket off and held it on her wound. She groaned as he applied pressure. "Sorry Audrey. But I need to apply pressure."_

_She mumbled her response. Nathan became increasingly worried as she began to get paler. He gathered her into his arms being careful not to jostle her too much. _

*With Audrey*

After the bang from the gun all Audrey felt was a burning pain in her abdomen. "This stings like a bitch." She thought as she hit the ground "Nathan's so lucky he can't feel this."

The next thing she felt was Nathan place his jacket on her wound, she groaned as he placed pressure on her tender wound.

"Sorry Audrey. But I need to apply pressure."

She could feel her eyes growing heavier as the pain became worse "Audrey. Audrey sweetie wake up. Audrey come on wake up."

Using the last bit of her energy she opened her eyes and looked up at Nathan with fear and pain swimming in her eyes.

"You're so lucky you can't feel this." She whimpered as another wave of pain passed over every one of her nerve endings "Nathan I'm tired. I'm gonna go sleep now."

"No Audrey. You can't."

_*With Nathan*_

"_No Audrey. You can't." Nathan frantically called as Audrey's eyes fluttered shut "No, no Audrey come on baby wake up please."_

_Nathan picked up his pace as Audrey became unresponsive. It felt like ages before he finally saw the clearing in the wood that he had come through. _

"_I need some help here." He shouted as his eyes caught sight of the ambulances and police cars flashing lights._

_The medics who had been standing by one of the patrol cars sprung into action._


	2. Chapter 2

Chief Wournos watched Nathan carefully as he paced up and down the waiting room impatiently. Audrey had been taken in surgery around about 2 hours ago and in that time the new of Audrey being in hospital had reached those closer to her and the waiting room was full of people who had became like family to the blonde haired officer Duke, Julia and the Teagues brothers were just a few.

"Family of Audrey Parker?" a doctor called as he walked through the large double doors opposite the waiting room. Nathan rushed over the doctor quickly knew that the woman had whispered his name when she was briefly conscious while they were prepping her for surgery.

"Is she ok? Is she in a coma? Will she be ok?" Nathan said struggling to speak.

"She's not in a coma at the moment she is just resting. The surgery went well however we did have to inflate her lung so she will be in a lot of pain when she wakes up. We've run a tox screen and should have the results within the hour."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes but only one at a time."

"Hey Nathan you go see her and give her our love and tell her to get better. We'll all go get some sleep." Julia said as she stepped forward as the rest of the group nodded.

"Follow me then."

Nathan did what he was told and trailed behind the man. The doctor stopped at room 202 and opened the door for Nathan.

"Thank you." Nathan uttered as he walked into the room.

His breath hitched in his throat the moment he saw the normally feisty, happy, bright and independent Audrey a pale, lifeless and vulnerable sleeping figure. He walked towards her and sat on the uncomfortable chair on her left hand side before he grabbed her hand and placed a soft feathery kiss on her bruised fingers.

"I am so sorry." He whispered as his cerulean blue eyes filled with tears that shone a little under the light "This is all my fault."

He delicately brushed her hair with his hand, savouring it's softness and how it lightly tickled his fingertips.

A wave of sleepiness overtook his muscular body as he put his arm protectively over Audrey's legs and placed his head on the bed beside her. He was quickly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor and her soft breathing.

He woke when he felt Audrey's leg shift slightly, he looked at her face and watched her eyes flutter open.

"Hey partner, how ya feeling?"

"Like I got in a fight with 15 lorries and lost miserably." She rasped "Is there anything I can drink?"

"There's some ice chips here." He said as he picked an ice chip from the small plastic cup and placed it on her parched lips.

"Thanks." She whispered "I think that bastard injected me with something."

"Audrey will find out when the test results get here. Now go to sleep ok you need to rest."

"Yes Mom." She smiled as her eyes fluttered shut again.

"Mr. Wournos, may I speak with you a second?"

"Sure Doc, what's up?"

"We've got the results of the tox screen back and I regret to inform you that Audrey tested positive for a form of rohypnol that just stopped her from being able to fight. When you found her the drug had just started wearing off which is why she was able to get out." The doctor said as he every so often looked as his clip board "one other thing does Audrey have any family here I want her to stay with someone when she's discharged?"

"No she doesn't but she can stay with me."

The doctor nodded at Nathan "I'll let you back to Miss. Parker."

"Thank you." Nathan called as he smiled.

"No Nathan." Audrey muttered under her breath still deep asleep "No pink elephants."

Nathan chuckled as he shook his head "Audrey Parker is a sleep talker."

He sat down on the chair and studied her face as she slept. He raked his eyes over every contour, every light freckle and her sharp but dainty features.

It was then he realised Audrey made him feel real she was the one person he could feel, the one person that did not care if he could feel or not she like him for who he was.

"I love you Audrey Parker." He whispered as he stood and kissed the top of her head.

Unbeknownst to him Audrey had woken and heard every word he said until….

"I love you too Nathan." She smiled as she opened her eyes and looked at him with her sapphire blue eyes. Nathan smiled back her before capturing her lips in a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan woke suddenly, he shook his head trying to get his bearings and also so he could clear his head and figure out what had cut through his peaceful slumber. Then he realised and the hatred for the man that had taken Audrey grew exponentially.

"No!" Audrey said as tossed and turned in the small hospital bed, Nathan's heart clenched painfully as she shouted "Nathan, help me!"

Gently he shook her shoulder "Audrey, it's me. You're fine. You're safe."

"Nathan please." Audrey whimpered

"Audrey, It's me it's Nathan, You're safe." He wasn't expecting what came next "Ow."

Audrey's eyes flew open as Nathan's backside made a loud thump on the cold hospital flooring beneath him.

"Oh my god, Nathan I'm soo sorry." Audrey said as she watched Nathan stand up while he rubbed at his jaw.

"You throw a good right hook."

"Sorry Nathan."

"It's fine Parker." Nathan smiled "No hard feelings."

Audrey looked at the clock opposite her _Is it really that late in the morning 11:40, I'd have been up 5 hours ago normally_.

"Nathan, do you think you could go get me something to eat please?"

"Sure, I'll ask the nurse what you can have."

"Thanks." She called after Nathan.

**~5 minutes later~**

Nathan sighed Audrey was not gonna be a happy camper. Not only had the nurse said she had to eat Jello, they only had the green flavour which Audrey hated and she was not allowed to have any coffee in the hospital.

The closer he got to Audrey's room the more he felt that there was something wrong. He reached Audrey's door and slowly opened the door. He looked in the room.

"Audrey?" He called as he placed the Jello on her bed. He turned to the nurse that popped in at different times of the day to check on Audrey's vitals and that "Do you know where Officer Parker is?"

"Yes, one of our interns took her to the X-Ray wing."

"OK thank you."

He could not bring himself to believe the nurse, he left Audrey's room and pulled out a photo that he had meant to show her. It was of the both of them both sporting things that people wouldn't expect them to wear. Nathan had a daisy chain that Audrey had made on his head and Audrey had a large bright pink flower that Nathan had picked behind her ear. They were both smiling at the camera and when the photo was being taken Audrey was giggling over something that had been said by Nathan moments before.

"Excuse me." He asked a doctor "Have you seen this woman?"

The doctor studied the photo carefully "Yes, her and one of the interns, I think he was an intern went that way."

Nathan followed the doctor's finger and stopped in front of the roof door which had been opened. Silently he walked up, he stopped and hid behind a square ridge vent so he was able to see what was going on.

"Nathan." The man holding Audrey almost sang "I know you're here and if you don't come out you're going to be explaining to Duke, the chief and a certain Agent why this pretty little thing is dead." Nathan walked slowly from his hiding spot "Well done." He traced Audrey's jawline with the muzzle of the gun before forcibly pushing it against her temple.

"Let Audrey go, you can have me."

"What's the point in that?" The man barked "I want you to feel pain and we all know that is nearing on impossible well physically at least however I can make you feel pain I can take away the one thing you love, like you did with me." Nathan stared at the man trying to place a name to his face "Think about the name Elouise Carpenter."

"Adam Thompkinson" Nathan whispered before he said"I didn't kill her, she killed herself."

"You made her relive that story over and over again." Adam grabbed Audrey's hair, pushing her on to her knees, "Now you will pay."

He aimed the gun at Audrey's head and squeezed the trigger lightly. Nathan and Audrey's eyes connected, and then the pair looked down at the ground. The loud, undeniable sound of a gunshot cut through the quiet before everything went completely silent.

**Dun Dun Dun! Who got shot? Hope you likey. I'm sorry if any parts don't make sense but having stayed up until at least 5 this morning writing my first ever Chase fanfiction, I be just a little tired :D. Hope you enjoy.**

**DarkEntity1414 out :D**


End file.
